Jabber2003
Hi I am Jabber2003, but call me Jabber. I love many things like, Monster High, Ever After High, and Free Wifi. Sadly, I can never find Free Wifi. ATTENTION! I AM ON A BREAK TILL DECEMBER-ISH! About the Jabber Real Name: As far as you know it's Jabber. I will say my name is the prettiest name to ever be a name. Age: I am not going to reveal that. Mostly because I don't want people judging me for it. You need to know the real me first. Gender: As far as I know I'm a girl unless someone wants to tell me otherwise and experience a internet punch. Interest: Ever After High, Monster High, Sly Cooper 2, 3, and 4, country music, the hot singer named Luke Bryan, writing, reading, and punching pillows. Favorite Characters in Ever After High: Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Briar Beauty, Poppy O'Hair, and Hunter Huntsman. Jabber My Life Honestly, I have anger issues that I normally take out on my sister. If I am not right I can get a little aggressive. I am not gonna reveal a whole lot, but I am one of those people who's lives could be much better. I live in Arkansas, but I am in the process of moving to north Arkansas, yay. I have a lot of family mostly because my step mom and all her family. All my friends are online people, because people seem to think I am a loser. I enjoy talking to them as long as I possibly can. I am glad I have a sister so I don't feel so lonely all the time, my online friends are always making me feel better though. Though I no longer have friends in real life or the virtual one. Personality Like I said, I am very aggressive when I get mad, but I find myself funny and entertaining when I am happy. This is hard for me to do, you know talk about myself, but I will try my best. I am extremely obsessed with being the boss and being the smartest person in the world, like up there on the board with Einstein. I like writing stories, but I am very insecure about them and myself which is something I am not proud of. I will not write fan fictions just because I would want them deleted, because I would feel they aren't enough. I complement others because I admire their talents and wish to be more like them. I wanna be a director or writer when I grow up. Director cause I like the idea of sitting in a chair and yelling a people. lol Appearance I have dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Original Characters Royals * Jabber Wockson - Daughter of the Jabberwock Rebels * Russet Vulpes - Son of Reynard the Fox Relationships Friends Positive....positive.....positive.... Well my friends and aren't really friends anymore, but we can fix it, if they want to cause that is up to them not me. But in the future I will be a better friend. To anybody. I'll fix it. I know I can. :) Romance Boys aren't really into me.... Family I live with my step mom and a step sister. I have my birth mom, who lives in a different state. I also live with my dad, grandma, step sister's cousin, and my step sister's grandparents. I only have four rooms in my house so I sleep on a mattress with my sister in the living room. I have a sister who is going to graduate soon and I never get to see. I had a brother who I never met cause he died before I was born. My Theme Songs * Miss Understood by Sammie * Need you Now by Lady Antebellum, it's my song to my sister and mom I feel they help me through life. My Favorite Songs It's so hard to pick so here are a couple I really like. * Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. I'm a really big Katy Perry fan. * Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. Her songs kind of freak me out, but I love them. * Love Song by Selena Gomez. Loved her as an actress. Love her as a singer. * When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars. I love that song! I love music and I was the best singer in my family till my step sis came along and took my spot. Dang it. My Friends Wow, I read what it used to say here millions of times and I need to try to be more positive thought it hurt... My friends and I kinda dug a gap between us and yeah it upsets me. But I am very hopeful that we can fix it! I know it was my fault but being confronted has taught me to never do it again so maybe next time our friendship will be stronger. I really need to try harder to keep my friendships going by not making the same mistake I made last time. So next time I ever get a new friend or my old ones back, it WILL be better. I know it. Quotes My Favorite OCS * Minuette Dancer * Paperina Danser * Quinn Schauer * Calli Latrans These are my faves in no specific order. Facts about The Jabber * I devote my time to 3 games I have already beaten, Sly Cooper 2, Sly Cooper 3, and Sly Cooper 4. * Due to the cliff hanger in Sly Cooper 4 I will cry if there will not be a fifth one. * I like Sly Cooper 1, but not as much. * My favorite Sly Cooper character is a tie between Bentley, Carmelita and Tennessee. * I love the fact there will be a Sly Cooper movie. * Sly Cooper is my favorite video game series. * If they do not make Sly Cooper 5 I will ask a game developer, if I know one, when I grow up to do it, otherwise I will do it. * Sly Cooper was shown to me by my step sister. * I refer to myself as The Jabber on here because a character from Sly Cooper refers to himself as The Murray. * I talk about Sly Cooper too much. * I am a gamer and play lots of different games. * I also love Resident Evil and Silent Hill. * Hahaha I am smart you looked at this because you though it was another fact. Category:Driver